sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Quests
One thing that SCoD has that many other PWs do not is NPC-given quests. Some of them are very simple, while others involve a considerable bit of running around and even some danger. Quests can be undertaken once per server reset. The higher in level you go, the fewer XP you get, but they are still a dependable source of both XP and gold. It is possible, with a new character, to get to 3rd level simply by doing all of the quests available to first-level characters, and some of them also provide access to lore. If you'd like to stumble across these on your own, don't read any further—spoilers ahead! Quests for Newbies * Muriel in the Foul Olde Spirit inn has a pest control problem. Prove you've helped her and get XP and gold. * Khazeet needs something taken from the Foul Olde spirit. If you're willing to get your hands dirty, he'll give you XP and gold. (in the Bazaar) * Esmerelda needs help finding her way back to a certain plane, and will grant gold and XP for providing the portal key she needs (in the Bazaar). * Poor Toby. He got turned into a gnoll and went completely barmy. Still, if you can find a way to console him, XP will be yours. (in the Clerk's Ward) * A woman needs magical berries from Mercuria, but is afraid of the paladins beyond the portal. Use the gate key and fetch the berries for XP and gold. (in the Clerk's Ward) * Graydon Riddlemaker would like to challenge you to a game of riddles! Answer correctly and he'll grant you XP. (in the Clerk's Ward) * Tcetisoax needs a certain type of booze for her party, but can't get to where what she wants is sold. Figure out how to crash the party and she'll reward you handsomely. (in the Hive Ward) * Ulbart the Unlucky has an unwanted furry guest in his home. Evict them and he'll reward you, including the option to gain a useful item. (in the Clerk's Ward) * A chamber in the upper level of the Foul Olde Spirit inn is haunted! Help settle the spirit and earn XP. * The Athar in the Shattered Temple are glad to give you a tour. Listen to their spiel, and earn a little experience (and the knowledge of a portal key for later). Quests for Low-level Characters * The mind flayer in Chirper's has a business proposition for you. XP and gold are the rewards for meeting his contact in Undersigil and bringing back some relics. * Layla the Herbalist needs something fetched from undersigil too. (in the Bazaar) * The Whistling Stonehead's eyes have been stolen! Recover them for XP. (Undersigil Level 2 & 3) * Athaon Hobard in the Shattered Temple will reward those willing to help his cause. There are three possible quests available, depending on your alignment - Steal from the Temple of Hermes (evil), Desecrate the Altars in the Greenhouse (neutral), and Save the Sacrifices from the Temple of the Abyss. * The Priestess of Hermes '''in the Temple of Hermes (Lady's Ward) will also give the Temple of the Abyss quest. Quests for Mid-Level Characters * The '''smith in the City of Brass wants you to recover his slave. Dangerous Quests * A devil wants you to desecrate an altar in Mercuria. If you're willing to be bad, he's got gold and XP for you. * A woman's husband is missing, last seen heading to the Ice Plane. Discover his whereabouts for gold and XP (in the Lady's Ward) Special * The ogre mage merchant is looking for runestones. Bring him any you find for an XP reward. (in the Bazaar) * The Library is always looking for books. Trade them in for XP. (accessed from the Fated HQ in Clerk's Ward) * There's evil, and then there's evil. For those lucky enough to procure a special item from one of the most difficult areas in the game, an angel in mercuria will grant XP for it. (Shrine of Domiel in Mercuria)